With popularity of wireless coverage and mobile broadband (MBB) services, indoor coverage gradually enhances, and small cells are deployed on a larger scale. However, with progress of technologies, in today's life, a small cell is deployed indoors, and a device in an M2M system may also be deployed indoors. At present, the small cell and the device in the M2M system have not been converged. An object served by the small cell may be a user terminal, that is, it may be understood that the object served by the small cell may be people. An object served by an indoor-deployed device in the M2M system, such as a household appliance, an electrical-device controller, or an environment monitor device, may include people. It can be learned that there is a common service object between the indoor-deployed small cell and the indoor-deployed device in the M2M system. Therefore, convergence of the small cell and the M2M system is a technical issue that needs to be urgently resolved at present.